Goosebumps (original series)/Printing differences
The first printings of the Goosebumps (original series) often had cover ads for things such as the TV series, contests, and the Goosebumps Fan Club that later printings (if they existed) eliminated. This page contains a list and gallery of these ads, as well as an explanation of different editions (both of which are technically first printings) which have different ISBNs and tear-outs or ads. First Printings vs. Later Printings To find out what printing a book is, look at the number line on the copyright page. There will be a number line in descending order, and the last number shows the printing of the book. For #17 shown in the left picture here, the number line 12 11 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 indicates the first printing. For #17 shown on the right, 24 23 22 21 20 19 18 17 16 15 41 13 indicates the 13th printing. Note also that the cover on the left has an ISBN and price on the left spine, while the one on the right doesn't. For Goosebumps, the price and ISBN were printed on the covers of the first printings until book #36, and were not present (except for "special" editions) for books #37 and later. This also held true for later printings - #37 was first published in November 1995, so any book published after November 1995, whether a first or later printing, would not include the price and ISBN on the front cover. "First Printing" and "First edition" are often used interchangeably colloquially, but technically a first printing goes down to 1 on the number line on the copyright page, while a first edition has a cover with the original cover design, regardless of the printing. In the case of the original series of Goosebumps, the original series could be considered the first edition, while the 2003-2007 reprints and Classic Goosebumps are second and third editions. List of First Printing ads These ads can be for contests, the TV show, the Goosebumps Fan Club, or tear-outs included in the book. Books not in this table had no ads on the first printing covers. First Printing Cover Gallery OS 08 Girl Cried Monster cover 1stprint w free bookmark.jpg|#8 The Girl Who Cried Monster Free Goosebumps Bookmark Inside The_Haunted_Mask_alternative_cover.jpg|#11 The Haunted Mask Reprint Free Halloween Mask Inside OS 12 Be Careful What You Wish For cover 1stprint Special Tattoo.jpg|#12 Be Careful What You Wish For... Special Goosebumps Tattoo Inside OS 14 Werewolf Fever Swamp cover 1stprint w 1994 calendar.jpg|#14 The Werewolf of Fever Swamp Spooky 1994 Calendar Inside OS 17 Why Im Afraid of Bees cover w WGYG ad.jpg|#17 Why I'm Afraid of Bees What Gives You Goosebumps? contest OS 18 Monster Blood II cover w WGYG ad.jpg|#18 Monster Blood II What Gives You Goosebumps? contest OS 19 Deep Trouble cover with WGYG ad.jpg|#19 Deep Trouble What Gives You Goosebumps? contest OS 20 Scarecrow Walks Midnight cover 1stprint Free Bookmark.jpg|#20 The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight Free Bookmark Inside OS 23 Return of the Mummy cover w Fan Club ad.jpg|#23 Return of the Mummy It's a GOOSEBUMPS Fan Club! OS 32 Barking Ghost cover 1stprint w Terrifying Tattoo.jpg|#32 The Barking Ghost 0590483447 Free Terrifying Tattoo OS 32 Barking Ghost cover 1stprint (w poster version).jpg|#32 The Barking Ghost 0590598864 (none) OS 33 Horror at Camp Jellyjam cover 1stprint w Free Decal.jpg|#33 The Horror at Camp Jellyjam Free Decal of Doom OS 34 Revenge Lawn Gnomes cover 1stprint w sticker.jpg|#34 Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes Free Glow-In-The-Dark sticker inside OS 36 Haunted Mask II cover 1stprint.jpg|#36 The Haunted Mask II Watch GOOSEBUMPS on Fox Kids TV OS 37 Headless Ghost cover 1stprint.jpg|#37 The Headless Ghost Watch GOOSEBUMPS on Fox Kids TV OS 38 Abominable Snowman Pasadena cover 1stprint.jpg|#38 The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena Watch GOOSEBUMPS on Fox Kids TV OS 39 How I Got Shrunken Head cover 1stprint.jpg|#39 How I Got My Shrunken Head Watch GOOSEBUMPS on Fox Kids TV OS 40 Night Living Dummy III cover 1stprint w Trading Cards.jpg|#40 Night of the Living Dummy III Goosebumps Trading Cards Inside OS 41 Bad Hare Day cover 1stprint.jpg|#41 Bad Hare Day New Fan Club Offer Inside OS 42 Egg Monsters from Mars cover 1stprint w trading cards.jpg|#42 Egg Monsters from Mars Goosebumps Trading Cards Inside OS 43 Beast from the East cover 1stprint.jpg|#43 The Beast from the East Watch GOOSEBUMPS on Fox Kids TV OS 44 Say Cheese and Die Again cover 1stprint w trading cards.jpg|#44 Say Cheese and Die — Again! Goosebumps Trading Cards Inside OS 45 Ghost Camp cover 1stprint.jpg|#45 Ghost Camp Boo, Dude! Goosebumps on TV OS 46 How to Kill a Monster cover w trading cards.jpg|#46 How to Kill a Monster Goosebumps Trading Cards Inside OS 47 Legend Lost Legend cover 1stprint (w stickers version).jpg|#47 Legend of the Lost Legend All New Fan Club OS 48 Attack Jack o Lanterns cover 1stprint w trading cards (no stk version).jpg|#48 Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns Goosebumps Trading Cards Inside OS 49 Vampire Breath cover 1stprint (w stickers version).jpg|#49 Vampire Breath All New Fan Club OS 50 Calling All Creeps cover 1stprint w trading cards (w stickers version).jpg|#50 Calling All Creeps! Goosebumps Trading Cards Inside (with stickers edition) OS 50 Calling All Creeps cover 1stprint w trading cards (no stk version).jpg|#50 Calling All Creeps! Goosebumps Trading Cards Inside (without stickers edition) OS 51 Beware the Snowman cover 1stprint (no stk version).jpg|#51 Beware, the Snowman ALL-NEW GOOSEBUMPS FAN CLUB! OS 52 How I Learned to Fly cover w trading cards (w stickers version).jpg|#52 How I Learned to Fly Goosebumps Trading Cards Inside (with stickers edition) OS 52 cover w trading cards no stk version.jpg|#52 How I Learned to Fly Goosebumps Trading Cards Inside (without stickers edition) OS 53 Chicken Chicken cover 1stprint (w stickers version).jpg|#53 Chicken Chicken ALL-NEW GOOSEBUMPS FAN CLUB! OS 54 Dont Go to Sleep cover 1stprint.jpg|#54 Don't Go to Sleep! Great Ghouls - Sat. Morning Fox Kids Network OS 55 Blob that Ate Everyone cover 1stprint.jpg|#55 The Blob That Ate Everyone Great Ghouls - Sat. Morning Fox Kids Network OS 56 Curse Camp Cold Lake cover 1stprint.jpg|#56 The Curse of Camp Cold Lake Great Ghouls - Sat. Morning Fox Kids Network OS 58 Deep Trouble II cover 1stprint Big Prizes ad.jpg|#58 Deep Trouble II Read this Book! Win BIG Prizes! OS 59 Haunted School cover 1stprint (either).jpg|#59 The Haunted School Great Ghouls - Sat. Morning Fox Kids Network OS 60 Werewolf Skin cover 1stprint reg.jpg|#60 Werewolf Skin regular edition Watch GOOSEBUMPS on Fox Kids Network OS 60 Werewolf Skin back cover 1stprint reg Terrifying Mask.jpg|#60 Werewolf Skin regular edition Terrifying Werewolf Mask Inside OS 60 Werewolf Skin cover 1stprint school market ed Terrifying Mask.jpg|#60 Werewolf Skin school market edition Terrifying Werewolf Mask Inside OS 61 I Live in Your Basement cover 1stprint (either).jpg|#61 I Live in Your Basement! Watch GOOSEBUMPS on Fox Kids Network OS 62 Monster Blood IV cover 1stprint (either).jpg|#62 Monster Blood IV Watch GOOSEBUMPS on Fox Kids Network #59-62: Regular vs. School Market Editions Books #59 were published in regular and "Scholastic School Market Editions." For these books, the text "This Scholastic edition is only available through the school market" appeared on the back covers of school market editions when an ad for the "Goosebumps Collector's Club" could be found inside. Other differences were sometimes present as well. For #59, the regular edition had a preview for #60, while the school market edition had a preview for Goosebumps Triple Header #1. For #60, the regular edition had an ad for the "Terrifying Werewolf Mask" on the back cover and the TV show on the front cover, while the school market edition had an ad for the "Terrifying Werewolf Mask" on the front cover. In addition, the school market editions had different ISBNS shown on the back cover. For #61 and #62 the only difference was the ISBN and the presence of the Collector's Club ad. Cover Differences OS 60 Werewolf Skin cover 1stprint reg.jpg|#60 Werewolf Skin regular edition Watch GOOSEBUMPS on Fox Kids Network OS 60 Werewolf Skin back cover 1stprint reg Terrifying Mask.jpg|#60 Werewolf Skin regular edition Terrifying Werewolf Mask Inside OS 60 Werewolf Skin cover 1stprint school market ed Terrifying Mask.jpg|#60 Werewolf Skin school market edition Terrifying Werewolf Mask Inside OS 60 Werewolf Skin back cover School Market ed.jpg|OS #60 Werewolf Skin school market edition In-book ad Differences While other school market editions had the same in-book advertisements as the regular editions, for some reason they are slightly different in book #59. It appears that the school market edition was published slightly earlier, because its preview ad says "Coming in September", includes TV book #16, and uses the working title for #60 'I Want to be a Werewolf for Halloween', while the regular edition has a preview ad that says "Coming in October", includes TV book #17, and uses the final title for #60, 'Werewolf Skin'. Book #60 was actually published in October 1997, so the regular edition ad is the accurate one. In addition, the ad for the More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps Book and Stocking Pack is slightly different. Nextmonth Sep 1997 OS60 GYG22 TV17 bookad from 59 sch ed.jpg|Ad from #59 school market edition for OS 60, GYG 22, TV 17 "Coming in September". Note that this ad has the working title for #60, "I Want to be a Werewolf for Halloween" Nextmonth Oct 1997 OS60 GYG22 TV16 bookad from OS 59 reg 1stpr.jpg|Ad from #59 regular for OS 60, GYG 22, TV 16 "Coming in October". Note that this ad has the correct title for #60, "Werewolf Skin" Book Stocking Pack bookad from OS 59 reg.jpg|Ad from the regular edition of #59 Book and Stocking Pack More Tales bookad from OS 59 1stpr 1997.jpg|Ad from the school market edition of #59 Category:Original series Category:Publishing Category:Lists